Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{6y}{7} + \dfrac{6y}{5}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $7$ and $5$ $\lcm(7, 5) = 35$ $ x = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{6y}{7} + \dfrac{7}{7} \cdot \dfrac{6y}{5} $ $x = \dfrac{30y}{35} + \dfrac{42y}{35}$ $x = \dfrac{30y +42y}{35}$ $x = \dfrac{72y}{35}$